


(四代雷影×佐助）劫

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Yondaime Raikage | Fourth Raikage
Kudos: 20





	(四代雷影×佐助）劫

瞎几把写剧情/写到后面有强烈负罪感就草草结尾了…/佐助最后一定从雷影手下跑路了/没想好怎么写…

“请取消抓捕佐助的命令！”  
一个半张脸缠着绷带的黄发木叶忍者这样对雷影说道。  
“搞什么啊…”“这小子还真敢说。”雷影听到身边的部下在旁边小声吐槽起来，对黄毛小子的提议感到疑惑和不耐。  
艾没有制止手下，他面无表情地看着鸣人，等鸣人作出合理的解释。  
鸣人闭上了没受伤的右眼，硬着头皮大声说道：“我知道这样很无礼！但是佐助是我的朋友，我不能眼睁睁地看着朋友被杀掉啊！”  
雷影也没细听后面鸣人所说的什么同伴自相残杀的理论，他嗤笑了一声，如果面前这个不知天高地厚的黄毛小子知道自己的朋友佐助被他肏的站都站不起来，那张可笑的圆脸还会不会像现在一样摆的义正言辞。

听到自己义弟被抓时雷影先是吃惊，然后转为愤怒，下了一系列命令后他自己也忍不住前去搜索奇拉比现在可能在的地点。  
宇智波佐助，这个抓了他弟弟的木叶流亡忍者，晓组织的成员。抓到之后绝不放过他，雷影在林间快速穿梭着，一边梳理着已知的情报。  
也许因为行动的足够快或者是运气使然，他在森林的边界处看到了宇智波佐助，衣服背后的宇智波族徽说明了他的身份。  
雷影站在树干后面往周围扫了一圈，他不确定这里是否有其他敌人潜伏着。貌似落单的宇智波站在空地上不知在思索着什么，突然间他低头单手捂住了眼睛，身体也趔趄着退了两步。  
机会！雷影不再顾虑有没有同伙守在旁边，他对自己的速度和实力颇有自信。当即冲了出来打算擒住宇智波佐助，即使没有看见，佐助也察觉到了危险的逼近，他抬起另一只手打算用草薙剑抵挡敌人的攻势。  
奈何反应慢了一瞬，加上眼睛突然的疼痛。雷影的手刀落在了毫无防备的脖颈上，击晕了他。草薙剑也从手里滑脱掉落在地上，雷影单手拎起佐助，打算带回去审问出奇拉比的下落。  
行至半路时雷影发现佐助隐隐有要醒过来的趋势，再加上对宇智波的写轮眼危险性的不确定。艾临时转向带着佐助进了一个无人的小山洞，他决定先蒙上宇智波的眼睛确保不出什么意外。雷影从身上找出一块布条，缠绕在佐助的头部挡住了他的眼睛。  
刚绑上布条，佐助便挣扎着醒了过来：“你是谁！”雷影把佐助的手腕按在洞壁上不让他有机会反抗，怒吼道：“木叶的叛忍，快老实交待出比的下落。”  
佐助双手被制，两腿不断踢蹬着想要摆脱对方的梏桎，目不能视也使佐助感到些许无所适从。雷影显然被佐助不配合的样子激怒了，他把手按在佐助的头上强迫他抬起头：“快说，比被抓到哪里了？”  
因为体型差别的缘故雷影整个人都几乎覆盖在佐助身上，佐助不安地偏过脑袋想要缓解一下雷影带来的巨大的压迫感。  
而佐助的一系列动作都被雷影自动理解为拒绝交出情报，也变得越发暴躁起来。只想给这个不识好歹的小家伙一个教训。  
说来尴尬，在刚才佐助的挣扎和蹭动下。雷影的下身被磨的起了反应，这让他很快想到教训佐助的方式，那就是身体上的羞辱。  
饶是粗枝大叶的雷影也不得不承认面前的这个宇智波小鬼长得十分漂亮，哪怕被布条胡乱地蒙住上半张脸，也是让人徒增施虐欲。  
这样想着，雷影松开按着佐助头部的手，继而扯开了围在腰间的麻绳，毫不留情地扯掉紫色的小裙子。本能上感受到了接下来的危机，佐助更加剧烈地挣扎起来。  
无视佐助的反抗，雷影粗暴地撕开了他的紧身裤，露出了光洁的大腿和粉嫩的下体。下身暴露在冰凉的空气中使佐助浑身一颤，两腿发抖着想要并起来挡住下体。  
雷影松开了对佐助手腕的束缚，两只粗糙的大手放在白嫩的大腿上用力往两边掰开，方便让他看的更加清楚。  
佐助在情爱方面本就白纸一张，就连性器也是干净秀气的，没有多少耻毛。小小的穴口也紧张地收缩着，雷影把两根粗大的手指直接捅了进去。  
被异物入侵的感觉让佐助忍不住惊叫出声，不断扭动着腰部想摆脱手指的入侵，却适得其反，把它吃得更深。  
感受到后穴对手指的吸力，雷影嘲笑了一声：“刚才咬死不交代，现在就不行了？”  
佐助抿紧了嘴，控制着不让自己再发出奇怪的叫声，也不打算回应雷影的嘲笑。雷影把手指增加到了三根，三根手指在湿润紧致的穴道搅拌抽插，带出了噗嗤的水声。  
佐助颤抖着抬起手，想要解开覆盖在眼部的布条。这时在体内搅动的手指刮蹭到了敏感点，激的他呜咽着合拢双腿，白皙的长腿夹着深棕色的粗壮手臂不断磨蹭着，在昏暗的洞穴里显出一种别样的情欲色彩。  
雷影抽出手指，带出的淫液拉出一条长长的银丝，和银丝粘连着的穴孔带着媚色。佐助晕晕乎乎地感觉到手指抽离了后穴，他刻意忽视下身一片粘腻的感觉，用手臂勉强支持着自己不从洞壁歪倒下来。  
没等他缓过气来，那双相对佐助而言巨大的双手再次抓住了他的大腿，随后一个炽热的硬物抵上了他的穴口。  
佐助的身子立马紧绷起来，小穴也紧张的收缩着排斥巨大的异物。无视佐助身体的抗拒，雷影把大的可怕的肉茎直接撞入可怜兮兮的肉穴内。  
“啊！”佐助疼得整个身体忍不住抖起来，雷影的肉茎几乎要把他窄窄的穴道塞满，被陌生人侵犯和侮辱的事实和身体的痛感不断刺激着混沌的头脑，生理性泪水止不住的流出来沾湿了布条。  
感受到体内阴茎的可怖脉络，佐助本能的往后退，因为靠着墙而无处可躲，在被动承受时发出小兽似的嘶吼：“杀、杀了你…”  
雷影没有全进来，佐助的后穴只勉强吃下了肉茎  
的大半部分。他怀疑面前相对自己而言瘦弱的像个幼儿似的小家伙会不会被自己肏坏，而佐助毫无威胁的话语又一次激起了他的的施虐欲。  
他把手按在佐助的双腿上，缓慢而有力把剩下的部分全部挤进去。佐助觉得自己整个人都被钉在了对方的阴茎上，全身的气力也仿佛被抽空，没了反抗的余力。  
全部进入后雷影也忍不住舒了口气，宇智波佐助的屁眼太紧了，他的肉茎一直被紧紧咬着，全部插进去也费了不少功夫。  
看到佐助被插的可怜样，就是暴躁的雷影也不可避免地动摇了一下，但他很快想起生死未卜的义弟。雷影不再犹豫，两手握住佐助的腰以坐在自己的怀里的姿势开始了一顿狂风骤雨般的操干。  
“唔…不要…我要、要…杀了你…”  
狭小的洞窟被啪啪的抽插声和佐助破碎的呜咽声所占据。  
虽然看不到佐助的眼睛，只从泛红的面部和发热的身体能大致猜出他已经被操的起了反应，下身的阴茎也断断续续的溢出透明的液体。  
在佐助觉得自己就要被这样干晕过去时，雷影终于在他体内停了下来，粗大的阴茎在体内直接射了出来，大量的精液留在他的肚子里，佐助甚至有种小腹被撑的鼓起来的错觉。  
待雷影把软下来的阴茎抽出来时，大股的白色的浊液从操的红肿的小穴里流了出来，这让佐助有种失禁的羞耻感，他蜷曲起身子侧向一边，像受了惊的小动物。  
而这一切还没有结束，雷影的肉茎很快再次挺立起来，他一把拉过佐助，把阴茎抵在佐助的臀部。以另一个姿势开始了新一轮的折磨…

“求求你们！”那个叫漩涡鸣人的黄毛小鬼直接跪在了雪地里，近乎低三下四地乞求着他们，让他们放过佐助。  
看来那个宇智波佐助对他真的很重要，雷影产生了近乎扭曲的报复似的快感。木叶的小鬼只会一些天真的妄想，如果不是因为还有些重要的事要做，他是真的想直接用残酷的事实击碎漩涡鸣人的幻想。  
“我们走。”雷影无视跪在雪地的鸣人，带着手下继续朝目的地继续前进。  
还会抓到你的，宇智波的小鬼…


End file.
